oricureallstarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylight Pretty Cure
Skylight Pretty Cure (スカイライトプリキュア Sukairaito Purikyua) is a fanseries by Cure Shabon, with the main motifs of birds and heaven, and the themes of freedom and acceptance. Synopsis 13-year-old Shiratori Tsubasa has just moved to the city of Sumizora with her single mother, and during her first day at her new school, quickly makes her first friend in the laid-back Saginomiya Ruri. However, during lunch break, Ruri finds out, by complete accident, that Tsubasa isn't quite as ordinary as she seemed, somehow sporting a large pair of wings. As if that wasn't enough, she's also being sought after by other shady people with wings, who keep babbling something about a sanctuary of sorts... And then Tsubasa turns out to be a magical girl like those on TV. This school year just got interesting. Characters Pretty Cure *'Shiratori Tsubasa' (白鳥つばさ) / Cure Swan (キュアスワン) **The story's lead character, a friendly, brave and caring girl who has recently moved to Sumizora with her mother Amane, and is a second-year transfer student at Hakkou Public Academy. Due to her having Sanctuarian blood from her long-lost father Deneb, Tsubasa was born with a pair of wings on her back, and promised herself to keep them hidden at all times -- not just out of fear of being rejected, but also to escape the Predators her mother keeps telling her about. As Cure Swan, her signature colors are white and pink. *'Saginomiya Ruri' (鷺宮るり) / Cure Heron (キュアヘロン) **The first friend Tsubasa makes at her new class, and the first person other than her mother she decides to show her wings to after many years -- because of this, she winds up getting caught against her will between Tsubasa's conflict with the Predators. An aspiring filmmaker, Ruri is laid-back and talkative, and while she has trouble filtering her mouth, which leads to her unintentionally coming across as insensitive sometimes, she never means to harm anyone with her words unless the other person actually deserves it. As Cure Heron, her signature color is blue. *'Kimura Hinata' (黄村ひなた) / Cure Canaria (キュアカナリア) **A third-year student at Hakkou Public Academy and member of Hakkou Public Academy's synchronized swim team. The middle child of three, and already an aunt due to the recent birth of her older brother's first child, Hinata is quite popular among both boys and girls, and although her height, strength and athletic prowess may intimidate certain people, she is a calm, compasionate and well-intentioned girl who will stand up for those in need at any chance she has. As Cure Canaria, her signature color is yellow. *'Hanabusa Mitsuki' (花房みつき) / Cure Hummer (キュアハマー) **A first-year student at Hakkou Public Academy, she is described by her classmates as a "bundle of energy", what with her being barely able to stand still for more than five seconds. She is always set to live life to its fullest and tends to brush off any sour thoughts, only being downtrodden when dealing with a truly serious situation. She's also quite stubborn, not going along with a plan unless she's promised food or comics in return, but would do almost anything for the sake of those she loves. As Cure Hummer, her signature color is green. *'Kitakaze Shinku' (北風しんく) / Cure Cardinal (キュアカージナル) **A first-year student and Hakkou Public Academy's student council secretary, said to be exceptionally smart for her age. Although she's painfully shy and can be a worrywart when the going gets particularly tough, she's also diligent, resourceful, and loyal to her friends to the very end. Before actually getting her powers and joining the team, she was obsessed with finding out, not the Cures' true identities, but the specific subspecies of the birds they were based on. As Cure Cardinal, her signature color is red. Allies *'Ahil' (アヒル) **A duckling Sanctuarian who has just come of age and was sent by her mother to aid the Cures in their mission. She is very affectionate, loves all kinds of fruit and berries, and views Tsubasa as a big sister of sorts. *'Shiratori Amane' (白鳥天音) **Tsubasa's mother, and the Cures' primary human ally. A hardworking lower middle class woman, she managed to get a job at the local juice bar after the move to Sumizora, and is slowly making a name for herself throughout the city thanks to her Fluffy Fresh Fruit Salad smoothie recipe, a longtime favorite drink of Tsubasa's. Predators The Predators (プレデターズ) are one of the more conservative Sanctuarian folks, they view relationships between humans and Sanctuarians as unacceptable and hunt down those born from said relationships, including Tsubasa. *'Rapina Hawke' (ラピナ·ホーク) **The alpha female of the Predators. *'Hagettack' (ハゲタック) **A Predator based off a vulture. *'Nozry' (ノズリー) **A Predator based off a buzzard. *'Harriet' (ハリエット) **A Predator based off a harrier. *'Gomisa' (ゴミサ) **A Predator based off an osprey. *'Caracara' (カラカラ) **The monsters summoned by the Predators. Their names are derived from the homonymous bird. *'Karasuma Meru' (烏丸める) / Cure Crow (キュアクロウ) **A gullible albino third-year at Hakkou Public Academy, who, thanks to the constant battle for custody between her divorced parents and the possibility of leaving Sumizora after graduating, is emotionally shaken enough to be successfully corrupted by Rapina into a malevolent and ridiculously powerful Cure. As Cure Crow, her signature colors are black and purple. Miscellaneous *'Deneb' (デネブ) **A Sanctuarian from the flock of the Cygnians, he was in a forbidden relationship with Amane and vanished without a trace sometime before she gave birth to their only child Tsubasa. Most believe he's dead, but Tsubasa knows it in her heart that he is still around. *'Bewick' (ビューイック) **Ahil's mother and the current alpha female of the Cygnians, Bewick is the epitome of a warrior lady: elegant and caring, but also a stone-cold warrior and skilled swordswoman. While she can't leave Sanctuary for too long due to her leadership position, she still does her best to offer her aid to her daughter and the Cures whenever it's possible. * Kongoin Corazon (金剛院コラソン) ** An up and coming teen popstar who was born in Sumizora and rose to fame after being casted in musical comedy YorokoBeats! as female protagonist Myoujou Kinomi. Her name is a pun on the Japanese word for "macaw", "kongōinko" (コンゴウインコ). Items Locations *'Sanctuary' (サンクチュアリー) **A realm that dwells far above the clouds, separated from the human world by the Aurora Borealis. Its inhabitants, the Sanctuarians, are split in flocks led by an alpha female; as such, there is no actual supreme ruler figure. Full-blooded Sanctuarians, after the age of 10, can take on two forms, their pre-established human form with wings and a full bird form. Relationships between humans and Sanctuarians used to be considered taboo, though nowadays only very few flocks still look down on such relationships, with the Predators being one of the more extreme. *'Sumizora' (澄空) ** A city located in the coast of Japan, known for its lush forests, consistently pleasant weather, and for being the birthplace of YorokoBeats! star Kongoin Corazon. *'Hakkou Public Academy' (白光公立中学校) Chapters Trivia *The inspiration for the story came from the Brazilian telenovela Saramandaia, which, among its colorful cast, had a character named João Gibão, who was born with a pair of wings that are usually hidden under a leather vest (known as "gibão"), hence his name. *Unlike most Pretty Cure teams, canon or otherwise, the Skylight Cures already have wings when transformed (rather than getting them with a power-up form), as a sign of their Sanctuarian powers. Due to Tsubasa being half-Sanctuarian herself, she is the only one to have wings in both civillian and Cure forms, while her teammates get slightly smaller wings after transforming. Category:Fanworks by Cure Shabon Category:Skylight Pretty Cure